Mas facil   decirlo  que  hacerlo
by soekari
Summary: Tenten se decide a decirle a Neji lo que siente hacia el pero es mas facil decirlo que hacerlo
1. Chapter 1

:::Mas facil decirlo que hacerlo:::

Hola este es mi primer fanfic así que sean amables depende de los reviews lo seguiré espero y les guste -

Recuerden todos Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen y si así fuera digamos que habría algunos cambios-inserta sonrisa malvada-

Autor: soekari

Pareja: neji/ten

Advertencia: no lo lean si no les gusta la pareja

Genero: Romance/Humor

" "-dialogos

' '-Pensamientos

letras de canciones

---------------------------------------------------------

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?"

-BRING ME TO LIFE DE EVANESENCE

Tenten siempre se habia preguntado eso ¿Como es que Neji podia saber como sus sentimientos solo con mirar a sus ojos? ¿Tan facil era de leer? Por dios ella era una kunoichi se suponia que no debia mostrar sus sentimientos!!!! sin embargo Neji la podia leer facilmente ,si sentia triste no importa cuanto lo tratara de negar el siempre se daba cuenta.

Tenten se miro en el espejo y luego camino hacia la ventana.' De verdad lo odio ' repetia en su mente pero todos sabian que eso no era verdad ,ella misma lo sabia simplemente no lo admitia. A travez de todos estos años ella habia empezado a caer por el mismisimo Hyuga Neji pero no crean que para ella era facil.

El dolor que ella sentia cuando iban a comer despues de una misión y les preguntaban si eran una pareja y el genio Hyuga siempre respondia "Solo somos compañeros de equipo "ni siquiera el decia que eran amigos a veces ella pensaba que a el no le importaba ella en absoluto.

Suspiro y miro de nuevo hacia la ventana lluvia habia empezado a caer. Habian pasado ya 5 años desde que su estupido enamoramiento habia empezado ella sabia que Neji nunca la veria como algo mas que una compañera, tenia que seguir adelante ,pero claro hacerlo no es tan facil como decirlo.

¿Como poder hacerlo si lo ve todos los días? ¿Como hacerlo si cuando el la miraba a los ojos ella se sentia en el cielo?

¿Como hacerlo si cada vez que lo veia estaba a sus pies?

Miro hacia el reloj ,ya era hora se paro y comenzo a ser su rutina de todas las mañanas para ir a entrenar.Hoy era el día simplemente le diria "Te amo Neji " y podrian pasar tres opciones: 

1.-Que el le respondiera "Oh¡ tenten yo tambien estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti" y vivieran juntos y felices eternamente.

2.-Que le dijera "Lo siento tenten no siento nada mas que amistad por ti" y siguieran entrenando como si nada hubiera pasado conservando su amistad.

'3.-O simplemente que dijera "Otra fan?Tenten tenia un poco de respeto hacia ti pero ahora ya no queda nada, como pudiste pensar que una debil y fea kunoichi como tu me podria gustar? pierdete"

Ella deseba que fuera la primera opcion la que sucediera pero sin embargo ella sabia que lo mas probable era la tercera.

Al terminar salio de su casa y se dirigio a los campos de entrenamiento del equipo Gai. Cuando llego su compañero ya estaba ahí meditando y cuando sintio su precencia se paro y solo dijo "Hn. Preparate para empezar"

Justo estaban por comenzar cuando Tenten interrumpio "Um...Neji puedo hablar contigo un segundo, sera rapido es solo que tengo algo que decirte..."

Neji asintio la cabeza y dijo "Hn.Que me quieres decir?"

"Um...pues...veras.."si definitivamente era mas facil decirlo que hacerlo.

Su compañero solo le dio una mirada y dio un suspiro cansado"Si tenten?"

"Pues yo...yo..solo te queria decir que...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Pues este fue el primer capitulo de "Mas facil decirlo que hacerlo" espero y les haya gustado ,se que seguramente tengo muchos errores ortograficos y lo siento. Porfavor manden sus reviews se acepta de todo!!tomatasos, amenazas de muerte todo!!pero por favor manden sus reviews!!!cualquier duda /queja /sugerencia mandenla a despide Soe, hasta la proxima!!!


	2. Chapter 2:Interrupciones

:::Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo:::

Siento que me haya tardado en subir este capitulo pero aquí esta!!No es muy largo pero hice todo lo que pude jeje.

Recuerden todos Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen desgraciadamente, a si y tampoco las letras de las canciones que iré

poniendo en los capítulos 

Autor: soekari

Pareja: neji/ten

Advertencia: no lo lean si no les gusta la pareja

Genero: Romance/ Humor

" "-diálogos

' '-Pensamientos

letras de canciones

---------------------------------------------------------

En el ultimo capitulo...

"Um...pues...veras.."si definitivamente era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Su compañero solo le dio una mirada y dio un suspiro cansado" Si Tenten?"

"Pues yo...yo..solo te quería decir que...-pero en eso Tenten fue interrumpida.

Fin del Recap

Capitulo 2 "Interrupciones"

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ JUVENTUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-Ese grito seguro había despertado a toda Konoha "BUENOS DÍAS MIS ALUMNOS LLENOS DE JUVENTUD, ESPERO QUE ESTEN LISTOS PARA ESTE DIA DE ENTRENAMIENTO CON EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD !!!!!!!!!!-después de eso Gai y Lee empezaron su charla sobre la juventud.

Tenten suspiro algo aliviada , por ahora su secreto estaba a salvo...pero un momento en que estaba pensando??Este era el día en que iba a confesar sus sentimientos y no iba a dejar que NADIE se interpusiera.

"So shut up shut up shut up

Dont wanna hear it

Get out Get out Get out

Get out of my way

Step up Step up Step up

You'll never stop me nothing you say today is gonna bring me down"

-Shut up de simple plan

Con estos pensamientos Tenten inhalo aire y gritó "CALLENSE YA DE UNA VEZ!!!"-pero enseguida se arrepintió ya que uno de sus compañeros la miraba con miedo y al borde de lagrimas igual que su maestro escondiéndose detrás de Neji que la estaba mirando con una ceja levantada.

"Ejeje lo..lo siento no...no era mi intención..."-dijo ella mirando al piso. Neji suspiro, ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas extrañas que se interponían en su entrenamiento "Solo comencemos quieren"-y con eso dicho Gai y Lee partieron a entrenar mientras Neji entrenaba con Tenten.

Ya habían estado entrenando por horas y ya eran las 7 y solo se habían parado para comer y Tenten aun no le había podido confesar sus sentimientos a Neji.

Neji se detuvo un momento ,dirigió su mirada al cielo oscuro y luego anuncio-"Ya es tarde, el entrenamiento ya acabo"-y con eso se giro para irse pero alguien le sujeto el brazo "Neji! aun tengo algo que hablar contigo, por favor escucha!!"-Neji miro a su brazo, nadie nunca lo había tocado NUNCA ,vio a Tenten y dijo-"Suéltame"-Tenten le miro y respondió "Esta bien pero solo si me escuchas"-Neji levanto una ceja ,el no aceptaba condiciones lo que el quería se hacía... pero era Tenten la que lo estaba haciendo "Por favor Neji"-dijo Tenten poniendo una carita que sabia que Neji no iba a decir que no "Esta bien pero hazlo rápido"-dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa que solo Tenten tenía permitido ver.

"Bien lo que te quería decir es que...que..pues que...yo..te-pero en ese momento Sakura vino de la nada diciendo:

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!VAS A MORIR!!!!!!!"

Tenten solo vio a Sakura que seguro había sido victima de una de las bromas de Naruto, se veía ya que el normalmente pelo rosa de Sakura estaba de color verde.

Tenten suspiro,¿Por qué este día todos la querían interrumpir?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Este fue el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Estoy muy agradecida por los reviews muchisisimas gracias!!! Y por favor sigan mandando sus reviews que en verdad los aprecio recuerden que se vale de todo!!!

cualquier duda /queja /sugerencia/ recomendación mándenla a despide Soe, hasta la próxima!!!


	3. Amigas

:::Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo:::

Hola este es mi primer fanfic así que sean amables depende de los reviews lo seguiré espero y les guste -

Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Perdónenme por subir el cap. Hasta ahorita L!!!!!

Los trato de subir rápido pero no se me ocurría nada!!Perdón!!

Ah si y el 3 de Julio fue el cumple de Neji!!!!que hermoso día!!!

Recuerden todos Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen y si así fuera digamos que habría algunos cambios-inserta sonrisa malvada-ah si y tampoco me pertenecen las canciones que iré poniendo.

Autor: soekari

Pareja: neji/ten

Advertencia: no lo lean si no les gusta la pareja

Genero: Romance/Humor y un poco de Drama

" "-diálogos

' '-Pensamientos

Letras de canciones

---------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3 "Amigas"

Sakura hecha una furia golpeo a Naruto dejándolo inconsciente gritando "BAKA ESO ES LO QUE TE MERECES SABES CUANTO VA TARDARSE EN QUITAR EL TINTE??

ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"-Sakura siguió golpeando al ya inconsciente Naruto sin piedad hasta que Tenten la detuvo antes de que matara a Naruto.

"Uff me hubieras dejado matarlo Tenten después de lo que hizo merece morir"-Tenten se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no gritarle a Sakura 'EL MERECE MORIR? JA !TU ME INTERRUMPISTE SAKURA HARUNO GRRRR MATAR. SAKURA .AHORA !!!''-trato de sacudirse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, pues Sakura era su amiga y Tsunade estaría algo molesta si descubría que Tenten había matado a su aprendiz. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de la kunoichi del pelo rozado err bueno ahora por culpa de Naruto verde jeje "Tenten te gustaría ir hoy a una piyamada en mi casa?,Ino y Hinata van a ir"-Antes de que Tenten pudiera decir que no Sakura dijo "Ah! Y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta! Vamos va a ser divertido una noche de chicas!!"-Cuando Tenten oyó "noche de chicas" su mente le dijo 'Escapa ahooraaaaa !!!Todavía tienes que decirle a Neji que lo amas!!!!!!!!'-pero antes de que pudiera escapar Sakura la agarro y la estaba arrastrando hacia su casa "Vamos Tenten!!No hay tiempo que perder!!!Y no te preocupes por la ropa yo te puedo prestar una de mis piyamas" 'Demonios'-pensó Tenten 'Esa era la perfecta excusa para escabullirme'.

Y a todo esto donde esta Neji?,simple se había escabullido mientras que Sakura golpeaba a Naruto. La razón,simple también el había ayudado en esa broma de hecho Naruto, Shikamaru ,Kiba y el le habían planeado esa broma. Porque participo?, fácil no tuvo opción lo obligaron. Como? véanlo por ustedes mismos

FLASH BACK

Neji estaba sentado tranquilamente meditando frente a un claro en completa paz "NEJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-Huh al parecer la paz se acabo "Que quieres Usumaki"-contesto fríamente "Neji vamos a hacerle una broma a Sakura!!!"-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa muy amplia, a Neji no le gustaba a donde esto se dirigía "Y a mi que me interesa eso?" "Pues necesito tu ayuda!!!"-dijo Naruto dando pequeños brinquitos. 'Huh ayudarle a Naruto y probablemente acabar en el hospital por la furia de Haruno y su fuerza inhumana ,mmmm, si claro lo voy a hacer'-pensó sarcásticamente Neji. "Naruto no pienso ayudarte "-dijo el Hyuga gélidamente, Y ahí Naruto sonrió malévolamente "Enserio? Pues entonces Hinata seguramente querrá saber que le paso a su peluche favorito, verdad Neji?"-Neji al oír esto se congelo, pues verán una vez el estaba muy enojado y sin querer decapito al peluche, y luego lo tiro por la ventana, pero para su mala suerte Naruto estaba caminando ese día justo debajo de la ventana y le cayó el peluche y Neji le había rogado que no le dijera nada a Hinata pues nunca NUNCA al menos que desees tu funeral debes hacer enojar a Hinata y para que Neji estuviera tan asustado de Hinata, cuando se enoja debe de ser feo ,Muy Feo. Neji tembló con solo pensarlo y suspiro "De acuerdo ayudare...con solo que cierres tu bocota"-lo ultimo lo susurro "Bien!!Sabia que te podría convencerte ahora vamos que necesito comprar pintura verde!!"

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Si , Neji solo llego a su casa. Entro a su habitación, calmadamente cerro la puerta y corrió a esconderse debajo de sus cobijas.

------------------En casa de Sakura---------------------------------

Tenten suspiró no es que no disfrutara las piyamadas pero siempre que iba a una terminaba arrepintiéndose de tener a ellas como amigas. Ino sonrió "Nuevo estilo Sakura?"-pregunto riéndose ampliamente "Cállate INO!!!!!!!"-contesto Sakura ya harta de que la molestaran, de por si ella odiaba su cabello verde. Hinata vio preocupada a Tenten "A-a-algo ma-malo p-pasa Tenten?-pregunto tímidamente ,pero Tenten seguía en su trance ."Si Tennie pasa algo? te noto algo triste"dijo Ino también notando los suspiros constantes de la chica "Teddy si alguien te hizo algo te aseguro que lo golpeare hasta que pida misericordia, pero dinos que pasa si?"-dijo Sakura que estaba preocupada también, aunque ninguna era muy cercana con Tenten ella siempre se había estado con ellas en los momentos que la necesitaban ,así que ellas la querían mucho, además después de todo este tiempo como son pocas kunoichis ellas habían desarrollado una cierta amistad.(A/N: Sí Sakura le dice de cariño Teddy e Ino Tennie)

Tenten despertó de su trance y miro a las demás chicas "Huh? Oh lo siento no oí supongo que estoy un poco distraída"-dijo Tenten mirando al suelo

"Que tienes Tennie!!!!Tu generalmente estas feliz!!!Alguien te hizo algo??Acaso fue un chico??Alguien te insulto??Anda dinos que pasa!!!"-dijo Ino que estaba ya muy preocupada. Tenten las miro 'Puedo confiarles mi secreto?'-se pregunto a si misma 'Están realmente preocupadas tal vez debería decirles la verdad'-Tenten suspiro y dijo "Es solo que...Hoy me prometí confesar algo y pues supongo que entre interrupciones no tuve el valor"-Hinata la miro antes de decir "E-esa c-co-confesión tiene q-que v-ver con N-neji?-Tenten solo miro al suelo y solo asintió levemente. Sakura se llevo la mano a la boca "Oh por dios!!!es lo que estabas tratando de hacer cuando los interrumpí verdad??Lo siento Lo siento!!"-dijo Sakura sintiéndose culpable.

Las cuatro se quedaron calladas por un tiempo hasta que Ino decidió romper el silencio "Ey!!Entonces que haces todavía aquí??Vamos chica muévete tienes una confesión que hacer!!!"-dijo Ino empujándola a la puerta "Aun no es tarde para decirle lo que sea que le tengas que decir!!!!Anda vete ya!!No pierdas tiempo!!"-Tenten solo las miro "Pero y la piyamada?"-dijo Tenten ,Sakura solo sonrió "Pfftt!!Da igual Anda ve!!!Luego nos cuentas como te fue!!Lo importante es que te vayas YA!!-dijo Sakura guiñándole un ojo "Gracias chicas son las mejores!!"-dijo llendonse del lugar las otras solo se miraron.

"Cuanto vas a que va a confesarle su amor?"-dijo Sakura sacando un billete "Ja! Cuanto a que Neji le da un beso!!?"-dijo Ino poniendo otro billete ,Hinata solo suspiro 'Solo espero que esto termine bien'-una gran gota apareció cuando vio a sus otras amigas.

"Que??"dijeron ellas. La gota de Hinata se hizo mas grande ,Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Pues este fue el tercer capitulo de "Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo" espero y les haya gustado ,se que seguramente tengo muchos errores ortográficos y lo siento.

Muchisisisismas gracias a todos los reviews!!!me hacen sentir muy feliz!!!J Son mi animo para seguir escribiendo muchas gracias!!!

Por favor digan mandando sus reviews se acepta de todo!!tomatasos, amenazas de muerte todo!!pero por favor manden sus

reviews!!!cualquier duda /queja /sugerencia solo mándenla .

grax!!!

Se despide Soe, hasta la próxima!!!


	4. Chapter 4:Buscando

:::Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo:::

Hola este es mi primer fanfic así que sean amables por favor dejen reviews así con mas ánimos lo seguiré espero y les guste :)

Lo siento! Perdón! Lo siento! Perdón! Lo siento! Perdón! Lo siento! Perdónenme por subir el cap. Hasta ahora :(!!!!!Es que me fui a un campamento de 4 semanas donde no existe la tecnología!!fue horrible!!

Desde ahora en adelanto los subiré de 3 a 5 días pero enserio perdóneme me siento muy culpable por hacerlos esperar así!!

Pero desde hoy prometo subir nuevos capítulos en máximo 5 días de verdad lo siento espero que me puedan disculpar!!

Recuerden todos Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen y si así fuera digamos que habría algunos cambios-inserta sonrisa malvada-ah si y tampoco me pertenecen las canciones que iré poniendo.

Autor: soekari

Pareja: neji/ten

Advertencia: no lo lean si no les gusta la pareja

Genero: Romance/Humor y un poco de Drama

" "-diálogos

' '-Pensamientos

Letras de canciones --------------------------------------------------------- 

En el ultimo capitulo...

"Gracias chicas son las mejores!!"-dijo Tenten yéndose del lugar para ir con Neji, las otras solo se miraron.

"Cuanto vas a que va a confesarle su amor?"-dijo Sakura sacando un billete "Ja! Cuanto a que Neji le da un beso!!?"-dijo Ino poniendo otro billete ,Hinata solo suspiro 'Solo espero que esto termine bien'-una gran gota apareció cuando vio a sus otras amigas.

"Que??"dijeron ellas. La gota de Hinata se hizo mas grande ,Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Fin del Recap

Capitulo 4 "Buscando" 

Tenten corría y corría en la oscura noche hasta que se detuvo 'Un momento en donde estará a estas horas Neji? miró a su reloj afortunadamente eran las 8:45 PM no era tan tarde aunque efectivamente la piyamada le había quitado valioso tiempo, al recordar la piyamada sonrío para si misma 'Me alegro de que me hayan dejado ir sin preguntarme que le tenia que confesar a Neji'-pensó la chica. Aun si tenia un poco de suerte podría encontrarlo y confesarle lo que sentía desde hace ya tiempo por el.

Corrió hacia el lugar mas obvio que pudo pensar que el estaría, el campo de entrenamiento.

Pero cuando llego se dio cuenta que no había nadie ahi 'Demonios! Si no esta aquí donde puede estar?!!'-pensó ella desesperadamente. Así Tenten corrió por Konoha preguntándose donde diablos estaba Neji.

Tenten suspiro cansinamente había recorrido TODA Konoha y aun no lo había encontrado, había recorrido cada esquina y tienda y aun no podía-'Un momento'-pensó ella 'Pero claro no he recorrido toda Konoha no he ido a la tienda de Ramen!' aunque ella sabia que era mas posible encontrar a Naruto que a Neji en ese lugar no perdió la esperanza ,después de todo había recorrido toda Konoha menos ese lugar donde mas podría estar Neji?,Ya que mencionaba la tienda ella recordó que nunca había visto a Neji comer ramen, digo eran compañeros desde hace años! y aun así no había visto a Neji comer ramen NUNCA!

Tenten negó con la cabeza para que desaparecieran esos pensamientos 'No es tiempo para estar pensando si a Neji le agrada el ramen!!'y con esto salió corriendo en la dirección de la tienda da ramen.(A/N: Perdón que le diga 'La Tienda de Ramen' Pero se me olvido su nombre :P)

Llego a la tienda corriendo con una sonrisa que desapareció cuando vio que en la tienda no había ese chico que estaba buscando, solo estaba ella y Naruto.

"Hey Tenten!"-dijo el ya dicho rubio de ojos azules "Hola Naruto"-respondió Tenten suspirando tristemente, "Que pasa Tenten porque la cara triste?"-pregunto parpadeando ,Tenten lo miro y justo cuando lo vio se hecho a reír rodando por el suelo "Tenten? Porque te ríes?"-pregunto un Naruto confundido y algo enojado ya que Tenten mientras se reía solo señalaba a el y seguía riendo, y pues la risa de Tenten era valida pues Naruto traía un chichón gigante en su cabeza más un ojo morado se veía de lo mas gracioso! 'Seguramente es porque Sakura

lo golpeo tan fuerte unas horas atrás'-pensó la risueña Tenten que ya se estaba calmando "Lo siento Naruto es solo que..."-y con esto dicho se hecho a reír de nuevo "Y yo que te había visto tan triste cuando llegaste aquí y trate de ayudarte y tu riéndote de mi Hmpf!-dijo Naruto indignado volteándose, con esto Tenten se tranquilizo inmediatamente recordando el pirque estaba ahí.

"Lo siento Naruto no quise hacerlo"se disculpo ella "Estoy buscando a Neji no lo has visto?"-le pregunto a Naruto, Naruto le sonrió y dijo "Eh Tenten! Pensé que Neji era tu novio no tu deberías saber donde esta?"-Tenten se sonrojo y molestamente le dijo "Ya Naruto! Solo dime si lo has visto o no!" "Ya Tenten no es para que te enojes solo estaba jugando!"—dijo Naruto mirándola sinceramente. Ella suspiro ,no podía permanecer enojada con Naruto mucho tiempo "Y sobre tu pregunta no ,no he visto a Neji pero si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo! Créelo!"-dijo Naruto, Tenten rió ,Naruto siempre la animaba, Y NO absolutamente NO crean algo diferente ! Tenten solo lo consideraba como un amigo para ella y estaba segura de que Naruto se sentía igual respecto a ella. "No Naruto, no tiene caso ya lo he buscado por toda Konoha y no lo he visto" "Mmmmm bueno cuando fue la ultima vez que lo viste?" "Ummm ahora que lo pienso fue cuando Sakura te estaba golpeando en los campos de entrenamiento"-dijo Tenten y siguió "Ahora que lo recuerdo apenas vio a Sakura golpearte por lo del tinte verde se fue rápidamente, como si tuviera algo que ver con esa broma y tuviera miedo que Sakura lo golpeara como a ti"- Naruto sonrió cuando escucho esto, el recordaba perfectamente como lo había obligado a cooperar "Tenten creo que se exactamente donde esta Neji"-dijo el, Tenten solo lo miro con esperanza y le dijo "Donde !Naruto tienes que decírmelo AHORA!!".

Naruto solo asintió y dijo "El esta en...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Pues este fue el cuarto capitulo de "Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo" espero y les haya gustado ,se que seguramente tengo muchos errores ortográficos y lo siento.

Muchisisisismas gracias a todos los reviews!!!me hacen sentir muy feliz!!! Son mi animo para seguir escribiendo muchas gracias!!!Y de nuevo perdón por haberlos esperar tanto pero como ya dije prometo subir los cap. Mas rápido!!

A! Si! Desde este Cap. Voy a empezar a contestar los reviews yay! ya era tiempo ...

laLii-chan : gracias por tu review! y que bueno que te guste esta historia!!a mi también me gusta escribirla lol (aunque a veces me tarde mucho).

Una chica D Por Ahí: Gracias por tu apoyo y gracias por tu review!!!por favor sigue leyendo los cap que pondré mas seguido!!

Tenten-haruno-chan: muchas gracias por tu review!!!y claro que puedes usar lo de tennie y teddy!!Por fin estoy continuando el fic jeje

Y tu también cuídate mucho!!si no, no puedes leer el fic!

KAKAxPAMExNEJI: muchísimas gracias por tu review! Jaja yo también me había preguntado como le podían decir de cariño y pues esto se me ocurrió jeje por favor sigue leyendo que la historia se esta poniendo interesante lol.

Alexa Hiwatari: gracias! Se que esta un poco corto y ya que lo dices voy a intentar hacer los Cap. Mas largos!

Akira: muchas gracias por el review! Jaja si que ya no haya interrupciones para que Tenten se pueda confesar!!espero que te haya gustado este cap.!!

Jimena Hyuga: muchísimas gracias a ti en especial!!como ya dije ya voy a actualizar mas rápido!!me da mucho gusto que te agrade mi historia y tus reviews me suben mucho el animo, mil grax por mandar 3 reviews para un solo cap.!!y pues ya actualice. Tenten es también mi personaje fav. Y ADORO el nejiten también!!y pues si tienes alguna idea estaré muy agradecida!! De nuevo grax bye!!

Por favor sigan mandando sus reviews se acepta de todo!!tomatazos, amenazas de muerte todo!!pero por favor manden sus

reviews!!!cualquier duda /queja /sugerencia solo mándenla .

grax!!!

Se despide Soe, hasta la próxima!!!


	5. Chapter 5:Llegando a la meta

:::Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo:::

Hola este es mi primer fanfic así que sean amables por favor dejen reviews así con mas ánimos lo seguiré espero y les guste :)

Bueno hoy es el quinto día y como les prometí aquí esta el Cáp. trate de hacerlo largo pero pues no resulto como lo esperaba..

Ahora en adelante los subiré de 1 vez a la semana o antes depende porque ya empecé la escuela y pues no voy a tener tiempo pero voy a intentar subirlos rápido! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y pues espero que les guste el Cáp.!!

Recuerden todos Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen y si así fuera digamos que habría algunos cambios-inserta sonrisa malvada-ah si y tampoco me pertenecen las canciones que iré poniendo.

Autor: soekari

Pareja: neji/ten y algunas otras menores

Advertencia: no lo lean si no les gusta la pareja y Neji puede que sea un poco OOC si lo es demasiado lo siento mucho!

Genero: Romance/Humor y un poco de Drama

" "-diálogos

' '-Pensamientos

Letras de canciones --------------------------------------------------------- 

En el ultimo capitulo...

Naruto sonrió cuando escucho esto, el recordaba perfectamente como había obligado a Neji a cooperar en la broma "Tenten creo que se exactamente donde esta Neji"-dijo el, Tenten solo lo miro con esperanza y le dijo "Donde !Naruto tienes que decírmelo AHORA!!".

Naruto solo asintió y dijo "El esta en...

Fin del Recap

Capitulo 5 "Llegando a la meta"

"El esta en..." "En donde esta,dilo ya Naruto!" "El esta en...AH!" de repente a Naruto lo ataca una ardilla "AHHHHH!!!QUITENMELA!!QUITENMELA!!"-a Tenten le salió una venita en la cabeza, Agarro a Naruto de su camisa y en ese momento la ardilla presintiendo el intento de asesinato salió corriendo "Gracias Ten-glup"-Naruto trago saliva frente a el estaba Tenten agarrandolo del cuello de su camisa viéndose mas malévola que Sakura cuando estaba enojada "NARUTO .DONDE .ESTA .NEJI"-dijo Tenten y se veía que estaba mas que furiosa "E-el e-esta e-en..."-y en ese momento Naruto se desmayo, Tenten parpadeo 'De verdad asusto tanto cuando me enojo?,pobre Naruto espera' "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" "!!!!!!NO ME DIJO DONDE ESTABA NEJI!!!"-grito Tenten cayendo al piso, grito tan fuerte que seguramente hasta Suna escucho

----En Suna-----

"Temari acaso escuchase algo?"-pregunto el Kazekage "Ehhh creo que si pero estoy segura de que no fue nada importante"-respondió ella y ambos siguieron archivando los papeles

-De vuelta en Konoha---

Tenten seguía gritando "AGH!!!PORQUE TENGO QUE TENER TAN MALA SUERTE!!

"Niña problemática me despertaste de mi siesta"-dijo tranquilamente el ninja mas flojo "SHIKAMARU NO MOLESTES"-Shikamaru suspiro y le dijo "Ya buscaste en la mansión Hyuga?"-Tenten paro de gritar y se levanto parpadeo digirió la información y "Gracias Shikamaru!!Como te lo puedo agradecer!?" "Solo...suéltame..."-dijo el ya que Tenten lo había abrazado y lo estaba asfixiando "Shikamaru te debo un favor, muchas gracias!!" "Ya se para agradecerte te conseguiré una cita con Temari! Adiós"-y antes de que Shikamaru pudiera quejarse, Tenten ya se había ido corriendo en dirección de la mansión Hyuga. "Pero que problemático"-dijo Shikamaru pero sin embargo sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas. (A/N: Umm si a alguien no le gusta el ShikaIno díganme en un review para cambiar esta parte y díganme que pareja prefieren, a mi me gusta el ShikaIno y el ShikaTema pero ustedes deciden :P)

-En la mansión Hyuga –

"Neji estas ahí?"-pregunto Hanabi tocando la puerta "Ya es hora de cenar y si no vienes temo que padre se enojara" "Neji?"-intento ella una vez más tratando de conservar la calma no enojarse y tratar de hablar en un modo formal y aun así no obtuvo respuesta , Hanabi no era nada tonta y ella había visto a Neji llegar a la casa(A/N :mas bien mansión) y lo vio como se fue ha su cuarto y también sabia que Neji estaba ahí porque las luces estaban prendidas adentro de su cuarto. "Neji sal de ahí de una buena vez!"-dijo Hanabi ya algo enojada y perdiendo su formalidad pero como las veces anteriores no se escucho sonido alguna en respuesta "Hyuga Neji si no sales ahora mismo voy a tener que derribar la puerta te lo advierto soy capaz!!" y Hanabi con todo y amenazas no recibió ninguna respuesta ,ya cansada de insistir suspiro y se marcho de ese lugar, si Neji se moría a la media noche de hambre por no cenar no era su problema. 

---En el cuarto de Neji-----

Neji estaba en cama oyendo como Hanabi le insistía que bajara a cenar ,pero aun así el no había respondido, tenia miedo de que cuando saliera de la seguridad de su cuarto Sakura lo estuviera esperando para matarlo después de todo que tal si Sakura le hacia algo a su cabello perfecto? El no quería ni pensarlo así que el se mantenía en su cama mirando hacia todos lados para asegurar que nada ni nadie se le acercara. Si se podría decir que Neji tenia miedo mucho miedo pero el nunca lo admitiría, su ego no se lo permitía, el Genio Hyuga no tenia miedo a NADA, bueno por lo menos eso es lo que el pensaba ,en eso su estomago rugió 'Tal vez si debería bajar a cenar'- un pensamiento del Naruto inconsciente paso por su mente en ese momento 'Pensándolo bien puede esperar hasta mañana'-aunque su estomago claramente no pensaba lo mismo que el 'Agh! No debí de ayudarle al tonto de Usumaki con esa broma'-pensó para si mismo mientras se recostaba en su cama.

--Afuera de la mansión Hyuga----

'Esto no va hacer tan fácil como lo pensé'-Tenten se encontraba afuera de la Mansión Hyuga a solo metros de alcanzar a Neji y decirle su confesión que le había dado ya tantos problemas, y porque simplemente Tenten no iba y tocaba la puerta? Muy simple dos guardias con cara de poco amigables vigilaban la mansión se veían muy siniestros y le añadía efecto que fuera de noche. Tenten suspiro y pensó 'Vamos Tenten tu puedes hacerlo no viniste hasta aquí para arrepentirte al ultimo momento'-tomo aire apretó las manos y se acerco a los guardias, cuando estuvo frente a ellos, la miraron gélidamente "Cuales son los motivos por su visita?" –pregunto uno de ellos pero parecía mas bien que una pregunta amable y formal se sentía como si estuviera ella en un interrogatorio "Y-yo..."-ella empezó de repente sintió como se le iba la voz y permaneció por unos minutos ahí con la boca abierta tratando de decir que buscaba a Neji 'Tenten! solo diles que vienes a buscar a Neji tu eres muy valiente no es para que estos estúpidos guardias te intimiden, después de todo tu has convivido con Neji todos estos años, no es para que justo ahora te dejes intimidar!"-repitiéndose esto en la mente se armo de valor y hablo "Yo he venido a exigir ver a Hyuga Neji"-ella había hablado con tanta claridad y valor que hasta los guardias parecían sorprendidos "Lo siento pero el joven Neji n- y no pudo terminar porque Tenten lo había interrumpido "Mire señor estoy cansada y no quiero problemas lo único que quiero es ver a Neji AHORA. MISMIO. y créame si no me deja pasar se arrepentirá"-dijo ella y puso la misma cara que hizo que Naruto se desmayara, si efectivamente una Tenten enojada no era una Tenten bonita. El guardia trago saliva y respondió "P-por-supuesto se-señorita"-parecía tener tanto miedo que hasta se veía que en cualquier momento iba a mojar sus pantalones 'Ja! Estúpido guardia quien es el intimidado ahora!"-en su mente ella estaba celebrando su victoria mientras el guardia la guiaba adentro de la mansión.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Pues este fue el quinto capitulo de "Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo" espero y les haya gustado ,se que seguramente tengo muchos errores ortográficos y lo siento.

Muchisisisismas gracias a todos los reviews!!!Cada vez son mas y cada vez me hacen sentir mas feliz!!!:) Son mi animo para seguir escribiendo muchas gracias!

A! Si! Recuerden que desde el Cáp. pasado contesto los reviews. Así que aquí están y si escribo algún nombre mal o no pongo alguno háganmelo saber e inmediatamente lo cambiare bueno, Empecemos!!:

Chica-anime 4 ever : Gracias por tu review!!Jaja a mi también me da risa lo del cabello de Sakura lol y si Hinata puede dar mucho miedo...

Jeje tratare de no dejar ya con la duda y hacer los Cáps. mas largos muchas gracias por leer esta historia!!

HyUuGa-YuMi : Hola! Gracias por tu review! Y claro que me encantaría leer tus historias!!Jaja yo también opino que neji es inteligente guapo talentoso sexy y ahhhhh simplemente perfecto jajaja

Muchisisimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia 

KAKAxPAMExNEJI : Muchas Gracias! y si cada vez se acerca mas el momento de la confesión aaaaahhhhh que emoción!!voy a tratar de actualizar pronto, por favor sigue leyendo bye!

Alexa Hiwatari : Gracias! que bueno que te haya encantado, no dejes de leer chau!

Marlita-chan : Gracias Jaja espero que hayas disfrutado de este Cáp.!!y pues si trato de continuarlo lo mas pronto posible bye! besos!!

Jimena Hyuga : Muchisisimas Gracias por dejar tus review. No tienes porque disculparte!! Yo soy la que me disculpo por no avisar que me iba de camp lol se me olvido jeje

Si Neji se esta escondiendo de Sakura!! Jajá jajá también se me hace difícil imaginármelo y cada vez que lo hago me muero de la risa jeje, me encantaría platicar contigo!!nada mas dime tu msn para agregarte y poder platicar!!Chau!! Ah y si soy de la republica.

Havi : muchísimas gracias por leer y poner tu review, y si siempre estoy tratando de actualizar mas rápido bye!!

SasuSaku-NejiTenten : Muchísimas gracias por tu review!! Gracias por pensar que esta es una buena historia y que escribo bien y claro que me encantaría leer la tuya mañana mismo la leo vale? Estoy segura que tu escribes mucho mejor que yo lol bye cuídate!!

Por favor sigan mandando sus reviews recuerden que se acepta de todo!!tomatazos, amenazas de muerte todo!!pero por favor manden sus

reviews!!!cualquier duda /queja /sugerencia solo mándenla .

grax!!!

Se despide Soe, hasta la próxima!!!


	6. Buscando y Porfin Encontrando

:::Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo:::

Hola este es mi primer fanfic así que sean amables por favor dejen reviews así con mas ánimos lo seguiré espero y les guste -

Hola!!aquí esta el nuevo capitulo ya casi llega el momento de la confesión!!

Y recuerdan que de ahora en adelante los subiré de 1 vez a la semana o antes depende porque ya empecé la escuela y los profesores son malvados y me dejan mucha tarea y pues no voy a tener tiempo pero voy a intentar subirlos rápido! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y espero que les guste el Cáp.!!

Perdón por subirlo hasta ahorita pero es que mi malvado profesor de química nos decidió dejar un proyecto apenas en la 2da semana de escuela!!De verdad lo siento por romper mi promesa de una vez por sem. Pero ya no va volver a pasar :).

Recuerden todos Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen y si así fuera digamos que habría algunos cambios-inserta sonrisa malvada-ah si y tampoco me pertenecen las canciones que iré poniendo.

Autor: soekari

Pareja: neji/ten y algunas otras menores

Advertencia: no lo lean si no les gusta la pareja y Neji puede que sea un poco OOC si lo es demasiado lo siento mucho!

Genero: Romancee/ humor y un poco de Drama

" "-diálogos

' '-Pensamientos

Letras de canciones --------------------------------------------------------- 

En el ultimo capitulo...

"Mire señor estoy cansada y no quiero problemas lo único que quiero es ver a Neji AHORA. MISMIO. y créame si no me deja pasar se arrepentirá"-dijo ella y puso la misma cara que hizo que Naruto se desmayara, si efectivamente una Tenten enojada no era una Tenten bonita. El guardia trago saliva y respondió "P-por-supuesto se-señorita"-parecía tener tanto miedo que hasta se veía que en cualquier momento iba a mojar sus pantalones 'Ja! Estúpido guardia quien es el intimidado ahora!"-en su mente ella estaba celebrando su victoria mientras el guardia la guiaba adentro de la mansión.

Fin del Recap

Capitulo 6 "Buscando y Por fin Encontrando" 

El guardia se detuvo en una cuando llegaron a una sala "P-Por favor e-espere a-aquí"-dijo el guardia todavía asustado de Tenten ,ella solo asintió con la cabeza , en su mente seguía festejando, se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala 'Hmmm que cómodo, no me había dado cuenta de que tenia tanto sueño, solo cerrare mis ojos unos minutos...solo por unos minutos' y con ese pensamiento se fue a Sueñolandia.

Tenten abrió los ojos y se encontró con un paisaje lleno de conejitos y hermosas flores rosas 'O.OU donde estoy?' se acerco a uno de los conejitos y cuando lo toco y en ese momento a ella se le cambio su ropa por un vestido muy ampón rosa pastel con un sombrero de princesa y unas zapatillas de cristal 'AHHHHHHHHHHH!!QUE ES ESTA PESADILLA!?"-dijo mas bien grito desesperada y cuando vio al conejo se encontró con nada menos que Neji Hyuga en un disfraz de conejito rosa saltando por doquier "Ne-neji..?"-susurro estando en estado de shock y de repente vio hacia arriba y había un letrero diciendo "Se prohíbe en todo el mundo desde ahora el uso de kunais, katanas ,shurikens y demás armas ninjas" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!QUE CLASE DE MUNDO ES ESTE?!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-grito a todo pulmón .

----Fin del Sueño de Tenten----

Tenten despertó y se tallo los ojos ' Vaya creo que me quede dormida'-ella pensó y se abrazo a si misma 'Que sueño, lo bueno es que no fue realidad, debo de dejar de comer tanta azúcar'-dijo en su mente suspirando y cuando volteo a ver havia arriba estaba el mismo letrero que en su sueño "QUE??"-ella grito asustada se volvió a tallar los ojos y volteo a ver nuevamente para encontrar que no había tal letrero y suspiro aliviada .Volteo a ver a sus lados y no vio a nadie 'Ja! Estúpido guardia seguramente me dejo aquí y no va a regresar. Mas vale que yo sola empiece a buscar el cuarto de Neji'-con este pensamiento en mente se levanto y empezó a recorrer los pasillos Hyuga.

'Hmmmm será este?' se pregunto a si misma y abrió la puerta "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "AHHHHH!LO SIENTO"-grito y cerro rápidamente la puerta 'Ugh quien iba a saber que ese era un baño' y se dirigió hacia la otra puerta y toco para no llevarse mas sorpresas. Nadie respondió así que abrió un poco la puerta y vio a alguien en la cama , se acerco y "WAAAAAAA!!" "LO SIENTO! PUERTA EQUIVOCADA"-y cerro de nuevo la puerta suspirando 'Esto va tomar mas tiempo de lo que había planeado'

----En el Comedor Hyuga---------

"Hanabi porque Neji no ha bajado a cenar aun?,No te dije que fueras por el?-pregunto el líder del clan Hyuga a su hija menor "No lo se papá, yo le dije y el no me hizo caso"-contesto Hanabi mientras se acababa terminaba su primer plato "Hn"-dijo Hiashi y prosiguió comiendo (A/N:Hmmm creo que ya se de donde Neji saco la frase lol)

Cinco minutos mas tarde alguien llego al comedor y hico una reverencia a Hiashi "Señor, siento interrumpirlo en su cena pero..."

"Pero que?"-dijo Hiashi algo Irritado por ser interrumpido en medio de la cena en especial porque hoy habían cocinada su plato favorito "Dígalo Ya"-ordeno Hiashi. El hombre se le acerco y le susurro algo en su oído, Hiashi se paro enojado y grito "QUEEE!!!!ALGUIEN ESTA ABRIENDO LOS CUARTOS HYUGA ,INTERRUMPIÉNDOLOS EN EL BAÑO Y DESPERTÁNDOLOS DE SU SUEÑO EMBELLECEDOR?! COMO DIABLOS SUCEDIÓ ESTO??GUARDIAS!!"-Guardias vinieron inmediatamente y Hiashi les explico la situación y les ordeno que atraparan al intruso y lo llevaran ante el, los guardias asintieron y se fueron a cumplir su labor mientras Hiashi se sentaba de nuevo a cenar 'Pero que escándalo hacen ,creo que Papá exagero un poco'-pensó Hanabi con una gotita en la cabeza 'OH bueno, no es mi problema'

pensó indiferentemente volviendo hacia su comida antes de que se enfriara.

----En la Sala-------

El Guardia entro nuevamente a la sala, ya se le habia pasado el susto de Tenten enojada "Señorita sígame porfa...Huh?"-dijo mientras se daba cuenta de que Tenten ya no estaba ahí y suspiro, sentía que esto iba a causar problemas 'Espero que no pase nada malo'-pensó y suspiro una vez mas, se volteo y camino hacia la entrada para volver a su labor de cuidar la puerta.

-----Con Tenten------

'Ugh quien pensó que buscar en esta estúpida GIGANTE MANSIÓN seria tan difícil!'-pensó Tenten irritada mientras se deslizaba en una pared y caía al piso suspirando 'A este paso encontrare a Neji en una semana'-ella abrazo a sus rodillas y recargo su cabeza en ellas. Ella estaba muy cansada había buscado por lo menos en 50 cuartos diferentes y 7 baños y ni siquiera había buscado en un cuarto de la mansión "Argh! Si hubiera sabido que esto iba ser tan difícil me hubiera quedado esperando al guardia"-dijo ella mientras se levantaba otra vez a buscar a Neji, Respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta de enfrente para su sorpresa ese era el cuarto de...

------Con Neji-------

El genio Hyuga seguía estando sentado en su cama y por la mirada de su cara estaba mas que enojado las razones?

1.-Estaba hambriento.

2.-Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento su tío vendría y le haría un interrogatorio de porque no había bajado a cenar.

3.-El, el famoso ,temible y atractivo(A/N: Muy Atractivo lol) ' El Hyuga Neji ' estaba aterrado solo en su cuarto abrazando a su almohada y eso simplemente no debía ser.

Neji miro hacia la puerta 'Vamos Neji'-se dijo a si mismo 'Tu no tienes miedo tu NO puedes tener miedo solo sal!'-y así se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta agarrando un kunai 'Sakura no puede entrar aquí están todos los guardias simplemente no podría, vamos Neji! Demuestra tu valor'-toco un poco su sagrado cabello y con kunai en una mano le quito el seguro a la puerta y antes de que el pudiera abrirla alguien ya la habia abierto el volteo a ver temerosamente a la persona enfrente de el y parpadeo, su temor yéndose al instante siendo remplazado por confusión y curiosidad "Tenten?"-pregunto el...

Continuara...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Pues este fue el sexto capitulo de "Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo" espero y les haya gustado , jeje creo que soy malvada en dejarlos en suspenso pero ya muy cerca en uno de los próximos capítulos estará la confesión wiiii!!que emoción!!.

Seque seguramente tengo muchos errores ortográficos y lo siento.

Muchisisisismas gracias a todos los reviews!!!Cada vez son mas y cada vez me hacen sentir mas feliz!!!:)Nunca pensé tener tantos Gracias!! Son mi animo para seguir escribiendo muchas gracias!

A! Si! Recuerden que desde el Cáp. Ante-pasado contesto los reviews. Así que aquí están y si escribo algún nombre mal o no pongo alguno háganmelo saber e inmediatamente lo cambiare bueno, Empecemos!!:

KAKAxPAMExNEJI : muchas gracias por tu review! Jaja lol yo también me estaba muriendo de risa cuando escribí de Neji escondiéndose, no me lo imagino jajaja, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

LaLii-chan : muchas gracias por tu review!!y no te preocupes por no dejar review la vez pasada espero que te hayas divertido mucho en tus vacaciones!!por favor sigue leyendo este fic!!bye.

SasuSaku-NejiTenten : Hola!!jaja si pobre Naruto tuvo que enfrentar a una Tenten enojada :P y si escribes 10000000 veces mejor que yo!! leí tu fic y me encanto!! al rato paso a dejarte un review :)

Alexa Hiwatari : Gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te parezca interesante!!

Espero que sigas leyendo!Bye!

Jimena Hyuga : Hola Jimena!!y si yo te agrego y para que sepas quien es yo soy: soeangel, me encantaría leer tu historia cuando la publiques avísame!!te veo (o mas bien te escribo)luego bye!!cuídate mucho!!

Chica-anime 4ever: jeje si tengo costumbre de dejar con la duda lol, muchísimas gracias por tu review! Wiii(suspiro) a mi también se me hace cuero Neji!!

1000 gracias por tu apoyo ,bye!!

Hyuga-Yumi : Hola! Jeje si siento pena por el guardia y Naruto que debieron ver a Tenten es ese humor pobre Naruto desmayado y el guardia casi haciéndose pipi. Neji asustado es muy gracioso pero aun así sigue siendo MUY guapo jaja. Bueno por fin actualice y espero que te haya gustado adiós!!

-Kirakisho- : Mil gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste la historia y claro que no es un review chiquito!!para mi es mas que perfecto  y ya que lo sugeriste voy a cambiar un poco el Cáp. anterior y va a ser Shika/Tema, bye!!

Por favor sigan mandando sus reviews recuerden que se acepta de todo!!tomatazos, amenazas de muerte todo!!pero por favor manden sus

reviews!!!cualquier duda /queja /sugerencia solo mándenla .

grax!!!

A! Y díganme si en los sig. Caps. les gustaría que escribiera un preview del siguiente capitulo

Se despide Soe, hasta la próxima!!!


End file.
